Darker Than Black
by ShiningSoul24
Summary: "If you were really scared of losing me, if you really cared about me, you wouldn't have left!" he practically shouted this at me. "Now I know you don't care, GET AWAY FROM ME!" A tear rolled down my face. The battle was suppose to be easy. They had done it countless times before, defeating easy foes like these was simple, but a simple miscalculation almost cost them their lives.
1. mistakes

I was being cocky. I didn't think he could get up after the last hit, never the less , try to place a blow on me when my back was turned, hell, I thought he was dead! But I was wrong, I should have been more cautious.

It was my fault. All my fault. If I didn't turn my back –or if I just looked over my shoulder or-AHHH I- can't think of this anymore. None of this would have happened if I weren't for me. No, I have to stop thinking about it, blaming myself won't change anything, that's what she would have said.

Suddenly the door creaked opened. Dr. Stein came out, lit a cigarette and put it up to his lips, pausing momentary when he saw me.

"Well, who do we have here?" he said in his monotone voice, "Were you sitting there this whole time?" He asked.

I leaped to my feet so fast I almost toppled over. The corridor was dark and the only light was coming from a few old torches lined up against the walls. Their flickering light cast dancing shadows across the walls and shaded half of Dr. Stein's face. Dr. Stein looked more drained than usual, he opened his mouth slowly as if to say something, but I cut him off.

"Is she alright," I said in a worried tone, "She's going to be fine, right?"

He smiled and responded,

"Don't worry, she'll live." I let out a sigh a relief. I spent the last 3 hours and 12 minutes dreading the worst. If anything were to happen to her, I would never forgive myself. I wanted to cry, scream and laugh all at once, but I quickly regained my composer. I let my mind settle down and become tranquil once more. I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders, no it was more like it was tumbling down. She'll live. She's fine. That's all that mattered to me.

"But," Dr. Stein said. Fear gripped my body, "She was hurt real bad. It seems her spinal cord was damaged and her central nervous system was as well." He took a long drag from his cigarette. I stared blankly at him. My heart beat speed up. I had no clue what he was talking about, but it didn't sound good. Dr. Stein must have seen the fear in face, because he took one last drag from his cigarette and flung it at the ground, crushing it with his foot. He looked right at me and smiled.

"Like I said she will be fine. It's nothing to worry about. We operated on her and fixed the problem." I let out a breath. "It will take some time for her to get back on her feet. She won't be fighting anytime soon. But…" Dr. Stein looked troubled. His brow furrowed and he looked uncomfortable.

"'But what?" I asked. The panic began to rise in me once more.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about." He said with a smile. I exhaled

"Would it be alright if I could just, umm," I could feel my face turning red, and then I felt silly. There was nothing wrong with wanting to see your partner after a near fatal battle. "Could I maybe see her for a few minutes? Would that be alright?" I asked.

"She is unconscious but you could if you like." He said with an amused look on his face. Dr. Stein walked away down the corridor with a slight limp.

I opened the door and looked around the room. Maka was laid in a bed surrounded by strange hospital equipment. She was wearing a simple white hospital dress. She looked exactly like when she studied all night and fell asleep on her desk; exhausted and worn out. I looked around some more. There were two empty beds on her left side and a night stand with medication on the right. The room was bare, painted white, the only thing that stood out was her blood stained clothes that were neatly folded on the corner of her bed.

I winced and looked away. Someone had tried to wash them, but the stains were still clearly visible. I kept trying to look at anything but the clothes but my eyes soon got tired of the bare white walls and aluminum floor. I reached my hand out and picked up the shirt. There was a huge gash in the center where Maka got slashed. Dried blood covered every inch of the shirt; the blood had soaked through the shirt and splattered little drops onto anywhere where it didn't soak through.

I gently placed the shirt back where I found it, and looked up to Maka's sleeping face. My eyes wandered down to where the blanket covered her chest. I gently lifted the blanket, the hospital dress was thin so I could see the bandages though it. They covered her whole mid section up to her shoulder and were stained darker in some areas than others. I dropped the blanket and watched it fall down and softly land where it had been.

It was funny really. She now would have a scar in exactly the same place I had mine. I touched my chest and drew a line with my finger from my shoulder to my lower abdomen. My scar was in the same place as hers. Now every time I would look at my scar I would think of hers. We both got it the same way, and I never really thought about mine that much until now. I secretly wished I could be in her place. It was so much easier when I was in her place, when I wasn't blaming myself for the pain of my partner.

I sat at the edge of her bed and stroked her hair. Oh how I wished I could be in her place right now. I silently stared at her face. I slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead, it was warm and soft. I cupped her chin in my hand and stared at her face, the face that now had every right to hate me, but never would. I leaned in closer and closer until – I jerked my face away from hers.

What was I doing? This wasn't like me at all. I felt my face; it was warm, just like her forehead had been. What was I going to do to Maka just then? My mind felt like a whirl wind, spinning round and round. I never had feelings like this for Maka before, I never thought of her the way I did just now. This was crazy. I swiveled around on the chair and stared at the bare wall, trying hard not to think about what just happened. That was when I heard shouts from the hall.

"Maka, Maka are you alright? Don't worry my darling everything will be fine, papa's here." a voice called out.

"Oh, she's gonna be fine now that I'm here. Just laying eyes on the amazing Black Star will make her better," said another loud voice.

In came Black Star, Tusbaki, Maka's perverted father, Kid and Dr. Stein; they all made their way towards the bed.

"Hey Soul how are you doing?" said kid

"I'm fine," I said hoping he wouldn't notice anything strange.

"Are you feeling alright, your face is really red," he said softly. I smiled at him and said,

"Yeah, fine why?" but before he could respond Dr. Stein cleared his throat.

"Alright I think it's about time for everyone to get going soon." He said this while looking Black Star, who was shouting how he would kill whoever did this to her, but Black Star was wrong, I was going to kill that bastard with my bare hands if I had to, for what he had done to Maka. I left not feeling like myself.

"- so then I jumped and he ran into the tree. Can you believe that moron?" Black Star exclaimed without a care in the world. This pissed me off. His friend was hurt and all he could think about was himself. Now I kind of understood why Maka always complained about him. I purposefully walked a little faster and turned to walk home the long way.

When I got home the lights were still on from this morning, how long ago that had seemed. I took my shirt off and jumped into bed. My body was so exhausted I don't even know when I fell asleep.

* * *

"Spirit, stay for a minute," Said Dr. Stein in a solemn voice. Spirit turned from the doorway and looked him in the eyes, "there is something I need to tell you about Maka's condition."

"You said she was fine!" Spirit said, very worryingly, "Is something wrong, is she that badly injured?" Spirit was now sweating. He sat down and put his head in his hands. He then lifted his head and looked right at Maka. She looked exactly like her mother. The women he still loved. If only I hadn't been so stupid he thought. If I could go back in time I would, I wouldn't do all the things that I'd done.

"No, she is perfectly fine. The operation went quickly and without any difficulty at all. And she is healing incredibly fast." Dr. Stein said, he picked up a syringe absent mindedly, and began twirling it between his two fingers.

"Then what's the problem Stein?" Spirit responded annoyed. Why was he getting me so worked up? Stein stopped twirling the syringe and said,

"It's just that," He said. Spirit didn't understand. Stein kept talking, "It's just that operation went _too_ smoothly, and when I found her, she was unconscious alright, but she was fine, breathing normally and everything the only thing that looked wrong was all the blood. When I first saw how much blood she lost," Stein shook his head, "I honestly didn't think she would survive. If I hadn't checked to see if she was alive I would have pronounced her dead." Stein was spinning the syringe again. His voice was getting louder to, "And when I was operating on her, nothing went wrong. Even with the amount of blood she lost it went without a hitch." He was spinning the syringe faster and faster, deep in thought.

"But isn't that a good thing," said Spirit, "wasn't it good that there were no complications?" Spirit was really confused now. Maybe Stein was losing it.

"But that's what's bothering me. I also noticed Maka's injury was almost the same as Souls'. If I had to bet on who would be more likely to survive, I'd put all my money on Soul, Maka's injury was far worse, it was very deep and since she was left alone for so long she bleed a lot. But during Soul's operation, it wasn't going to well at first, but with Maka it went fine." Stein stopped spinning and rubbed his eyes. Spirit didn't know what to say. So what. So what if Maka's operation went smoothly. That was good right? What was Stein talking about? Maka was alive with no permanent damage. It was more than he deserved. Stein continued,

"Something isn't right," He said staring intently at the syringe, "Something doesn't feel right." Stein got up and walked over to the medicine cabinet, took out a beaker and some type of yellow liquid in a bottle. He walked over to Maka's motionless body and leaned over it.

"There is one test I would like to perform on her," He said to Spirit, "But she is your daughter so I would to ask you your permission first." He said holding the syringe up to Maka's arm. "It may give me some answers." He looked at Spirit for his approval.

"You're the doctor. Do whatever will make my little girl feel better," Spirit said watching as he drew crimson blood, "I just wish you would have asked my permission before operating on me while I slept." He added sourly. Stein laughed bitterly. Then he got very serious. He carefully poured some of the yellow liquid into the beaker and then added the blood.

Spirit walked over to the table where stein was at and observed. Stein was mumbling to himself. He stirred the solution a few times then went to a locked cabinet. He got out a key from his pocket, opened it and got out a bottle labeled "TOXIC". He opened it and put one drop into the solution. The effect was instantaneous.

The strange concoction began to bubble. It turned from yellow to white. Then when it settled down, began to change again. Now it was getting darker and darker.

"How strange," said Stein, "how very unusual," he said with furrowed eye brows. He held it up to the light for Sprit to see. What he saw shocked him. The liquid turned Black.


	2. Dead are all the Stars

******A/N: I do not own Soul eater. **

I woke up with my head pounding, and the first thing I noticed was… nothing.

I was momentary blinded by the brightness. I squinted into the light wondering where I was. My eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and I had no idea where I was and how I got here.

Then it all came back to me. I felt like I was swept into a vortex of my memories, the fight, and the argument… the pain. The pain was the worst. I felt pain before, but never to that extent before. It was consuming. Even now it was present, not to the same extent, but still there.

My eyes wandered about the room, that was when I noticed pressure on my hand. I turned my head, with a slight groan, and forced myself to look down, I smiled. It was a hand in mine, a hand with long pale fingers great for playing pianos.

I let out a little chuckle, but stopped when I noticed how much pain it caused me. _Oh that idiot_, I thought. Instead of going home to a comfy bed he decided to stay here, and fall asleep on a rough hospital bed.

I had to admit, Soul looked pretty funny. Half his body was seated on a chair, and the other half was on the bed. One of his hands was in mine, the other propped his head up. He was snoring softly and also drooling. I stifled a laugh.

I then noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I slowly turned my head. On the nightstand stood a beautiful bouquet of flowers that, now I thought of it, smelled very alluring. Next to it stood a picture frame with a picture of Kid, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz and Patty, Kid, Soul, Crona, and … my perverted father. I couldn't help but to smile.

Black star stood out the most, with his arms and legs spread out like he was in the middle of a jumping jack. Tsubaki was next to him looking worried as usual, I didn't blame her, next to them was kid scowling at the camera, he probably didn't find the group to be very symmetrical. Liz and Patty had arms around each other and looked happy as usual. My father was behind them trying to look cool with his hands in his pocket, and not staring at the camera but far away. It was just like him. Crona stood next to him, he looked scared to death. He had a smile on his face but his eyes were wide and frightened. And finally all the way in the back stood Soul with a mischievous grin painted across his face. At first I couldn't see why, but then I noticed the foot in between Black Star's open legs. That must have hurt.

I smiled to myself, and looked down at Soul's sleeping face. Somehow I knew it wasn't my dad, Crona or kid who got me the flowers. I was positive Soul did. Smiling still, I slipped my hand out from his and stroked his face. He was always so kind to me, and I never thanked him for it. I promised myself I would thank more often from now on. I looked to left again and slowly, not to cause too much pain, picked up another picture that wasn't framed. When I saw what it was I actually burst out laughing, which wasn't a good idea on my behalf.

I began to cough and with every cough I felt like someone was stabbing my lungs. When the coughing fit was over, I examined the picture. It was of Black Star's face. That was funny enough by itself, but what really got me laughing was what was written and drawn on it. Black Star signed it with his signature on the top and wrote,

"Next time you want to have some fun, don't go and steal my spotlight. Thanks, for hogging all the attention. Anyway feel better; when you're awake it's me against you. You're the only one I haven't fought yet, and I can't have that. Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl." Black star's writing was all over the place, it was bad and so off topic that just reading that would make anyone laugh. But that wasn't the funny part. Some of the words had been crossed out and on top of those other things were written so now it read:

"Next time you want to have some fun, come into my room. Thanks for helping me out last night. Anyway feel better; when you're awake it's just me and you. You're the only one I haven't done yet, and I can't have that. Don't think I'll go easy on you just cause you're a girl." The last sentence was purposely left alone. I put the picture back.

I was almost positive that the person who brought the flowers and the person, who re-wrote Black Star's message, were the same people.

I looked into Soul's sleeping face and smiled. He was still asleep. I slid my hand back into his and closed my eyes when I heard a noise. At first it was very faint and I thought I imagined it but then I heard it again. My eyes flew open. I looked around the spacious bare room, but saw nothing suspicious. Thinking that the lack of good health was getting to me, I closed my eyes once more to get some sleep. But then,

CRACK

This time I knew I wasn't imagining it. I looked over to Soul but he was asleep. _How the hell was he still asleep?_ I thought. That noise was loud enough to wake the dead.

CRACK, CRUNCH

Now this was getting ridiculous. There was no way he could still be sleeping.

"Soul," I called, "hey Soul, get up." I felt bad trying to wake him, but I was too freaked out.

CRACK, CRUNCH, BOOM

I screamed and shut my eyes. What was happening? When I opened them I was shocked to find that the ceiling was gone. Not only that but so was everything else. The only thing left untouched was myself, the bed I laying on and Soul. He was still sound asleep.

The room, I if you could call it that, was white and bare, like the hospital walls. But it felt strange almost like I was flouting. When I said everything was white I meant it. There was no floor or walls for that matter, just whiteness. No, that was a lie, there was a black speck the size of a fingernail in front of me. Wait it wasn't in front of me, I realized, it was far away. Where was I?

"Soul, get up," I said, "Soul, this isn't funny, it's not a joke, get up. NOW!" when I shouted the last word I smacked him for good measure, I was sure he would get up and yell at me or something, but nothing happened. Was Soul ok? He was breathing alright, I could tell from the way his chest heaved up and down, but why wasn't he responding to me?

Since I had no other ideas, I tried getting out of the bed. It took a lot longer than I thought it would. Every time I tied to move, pained seared though me, sending a shock up my spine. Walking was a little easier, and less painful. I walked up to Soul and felt his face, the instant I touched it I jerked my hand away, it felt like ice. Now I was really worried. Panic started to fill me.

_No_, I told myself,_ I can't panic, not at a time like this. _I took the blanket off the bed and put it around Soul in an attempt to warm him up. There was nothing much else I could do. I could stay here for a while with him and see if he woke or responded or something, but I really couldn't do much.

Tears started to well up in my eyes. I wiped them away furiously. Crying isn't going to do anything. Soul was going to be ok, I knew it. I turned away from him and walked painstakingly slowly to the only other thing in the room; the strange black dot. Strangely enough when I got there it was a door. I circled it a few times and deiced there was only one thing I could do, open it.

The door opened easily and I walked though it into the darkness. I felt my way though by touching the walls. After a while I looked back but couldn't see the light anymore. _Great, just great,_ I thought. It was just what I wanted, to be alone in a dark hall having no idea where I was going, and not to mention any way out. Soon I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. Literally.

I walked towards it as fast as I could, desperate to get out of here. When I reached the light I was temporally blinded by the brightness. When my eyes adjusted I was shocked, I was in the room where soul and I were trapped once by the strange red guy. There was even a piano in the corner and at the piano, was Soul! I ran over to him, across the black and white tiles, as fast as my sore feet could take me.

"Soul, what's going on?" I asked. When he didn't answer I asked, "Why are we back here again Soul? Are you even listening to me?" But he kept ignoring me. He sat down on the piano stool and began playing.

"Soul! Come on Soul! Answer me! Please Soul I'm begging you, STOP THIS RIGHT NOW," I shouted. I had enough of this. I knew he heard me because he paused in the middle of the song when I yelled. If this was some kind of joke to him, I wasn't buying it. I grabbed his arm and yanked it way from the piano so hard I was almost knocked over.

When I did this the music stopped and he looked at me.

"What did you do that for," he said sounding very agitated, "I wasn't done with the song yet."

"Forget about the damn song! Why weren't you answering me? What's your problem Soul? Can't you see that I'm worried about you? And more importantly what the hell is happening?" I said still holding on to his arm. He then swung his arm towards me, hitting my face. The impact was so great that I fell and crumbled on to the cold ground holding my face where he hit me.

My eyes were brimmed with tears and started to spill over. Why did he hit me? He never ever laid a hand on me before. What did I do wrong? I picked myself off of the ground with a groan. The hit didn't hurt physically as much as it had mentally. But the sudden fall was more than my body could take right now. I coughed into my hand and looked down at the crimson liquid in my hand, blood.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked with a hurt look on his face. "Why did you leave me there all alone? Don't you love me at all? Why did you leave me Maka? Why?" now tears were streaming down his face. I never saw him cry before, not like this, it didn't suit him. And more importantly, what was he talking about? I never abandoned him before. Wait no, now I remembered, how I left in the white room. But it was the only I could do, surely he had to understand.  
"I'm sorry about leaving you in the white room, if that is what you're talking about." I took a step closer to him. "But it was the only thing I could do! You weren't answering me and I didn't know what to do where to go. I was scared, scared of losing you." I said the last part really fast. It wasn't that I was embarrassed or anything, or maybe a little. I never said that to him before to anyone for that matter, I definitely thought it, but never was brave enough to say it.

"If you were really scared of losing me, if you really cared about me, you wouldn't have left!" he practically shouted this at me. "Now I know you don't care, GET AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted as I touched his arm. Something wasn't right. He grabbed my arm and squeezed it so hard I thought it might break. I then jerked my hand way from his and stepped back a few steps so not to hit again. "GET OUT NOW!" he bellowed. I was scared now. Not for myself but for him. He wasn't being himself. Soul would never yell at me like that.

"Fine then, let me out if you want me to be gone!" I responded with anger in my voice. Right after I said this, colors swirled in front of my eyes. The tiles merged together to create a sort of grey and the black and red walls just swirled and became darker and darker. _This_ _was not possible. I _had_ to dreaming_, I thought.

I looked around. The place I was in now was empty. The ground was made of cobblestones and there was about an inch of water on the ground. This place was dark and seemed to stretch for miles in every direction. The only place that light was coming from was the moon and stars that were hung up in the sky. The stars were even twinkling which I would have found to be beautiful, if I was under other circumstances.

I squinted into the darkness, it started to get darker and darker but I had no idea why. I then spotted something out of the corner of my eye. It was a heap of- I'm not sure what it was- I was too far away to tell. I walked closer to it. The place where soul had hit me hurt more with every step I took. Soon it began to burn. I ignored it. It was really dark now but I finally got there the pile of something turned out to be- Soul? I ran over to him ignoring the pain from the wound and my face.

"Soul, can you hear me?" I exclaimed. I turned him over; his face was as white as paper and his mouth was open. There was a gash in his shirt and when I felt it, it was wet. No way, not blood. I touched it and put the liquid up to my lips, my fear was confirmed. Blood. I felt his chest, it wasn't moving. Pulse, nothing. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening not now. It was almost completely dark now. I looked up at the sky.

The moon was there, but- no stars. Wait there was stars, small pin pricks out in the distance, but they were soon gone. That was when I realized before, when I thought the stars were twinkling, they were actually disappearing. But why? I had no idea and I didn't care. Soul was dead. Gone. That's was all that mattered.

"He's gone," said a velvety voice, "see what you did now you stupid girl? He's gone because of you; it's all your fault."

"No," I responded to the voice, "he's not gone, he can't be. He said he'd never leave me, he said that-" I was cut off by wicked laughter,

"So he said he'd never leave you, did he now," said the voice. I looked around trying to locate where it was coming from, but it was futile. It was coming from every direction, almost like an echo, the voice grew with intensity, "But did you tell him the same thing, I wonder. Do you think he felt hurt when you didn't say it back to him? Maybe he left out, unwanted, like a stray dog. You did this to him and you know it." The voice started to fade to a whisper now, "It's all your fault and you know it. He's dead because of you. You lead him to his demise." And as suddenly as it appeared it vanished.

"SOULLL!" I yelled into the night, disregarding the strange voice. I clutched his body against mine, his head resting on my chest. I was sobbing now. He couldn't have died, no way. He wouldn't leave me like this, not now. I yelled between the sobs. I didn't even notice that the water was rising until it was up to my elbows. It smelled like- blood. But I didn't care nothing mattered to me anymore. All I wanted now was to hold on to Soul as long as I could.

The blood was up to my neck when my hold on his body slipped. He sank to the bottom slowly in the thick blood. I was still crying, there was nothing I could do.

"Soul!" I whispered. I was exhausted. The blood was over my head now and I was treading water, or in this case blood. I looked up one last time, the stars, they were all gone. The moon was alone in the sky. I couldn't move my aching arms anymore. So I stopped.

**A/N: Well i hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think. And what you would like me to incorporate into future chapters. If you thought it sucked, please say it, and tell me why if you thought so. Thanks guys:DD**


	3. Broken Down

**A/N: Disclaimer: i do not own Soul Eater, i mean really?**

I flouted down to the bottom, and opened my eyes, instead of blood; it looked like I was in a pool. The image was distorted but it was still there. It was of me in the hospital bed and a bunch of people surrounding me. Dr. Stein, my dad, Tsubaki, Black Star, Crona, Liz, Patty, Kid and even- Soul, were there huddled around me. I used the last ounce of my strength to swim over to the image. My air was running out-fast, but I knew I could make it. I had to. I swam into the image and felt as if I fell into it. I spit water from my mouth and looked around.

I went into a coughing fit. I coughed up water and blood, lots of blood. Someone was patting my back. It was Soul. People were talking but I felt dizzy I couldn't comprehend anything they said. The room was spinning. Focusing was impossible right now. Then something hit me, literally. Whatever it was, it knocked sense the back into me. I could now understand what they were saying. But I couldn't talk. The voices seemed a world away.

"Maka, Maka! Can you hear me? Maka answer me please." It was Soul's voice. _Yes, Soul I can hear you loud and clear_, I thought. I looked up at his face; his eyes were brimmed with tears. My head felt as if it was filled with fog. My dad was crying. Stein was shining a light into my eyes and performing various tests on me. Black Star for once was quiet and Tsubaki was standing there looking worried. Patty and Liz looked lost, and Kid was holding my hand telling me to talk to him, to say anything. Crona was behind him silently sobbing.

Soul grabbed me by the shoulders and looked right into my eyes. Tears were streaming down his face now.

"Maka, don't do this to me, please answer me. Maka!" I completely disregarded what he just said. Tears were now spilling over my eyes, as he shook me. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in close to me. I was now sobbing into his shirt. He held me and stroked my hair.  
"I'm sorry Soul, I'm so sorry." I sobbed. My nails dug into his skin but he didn't complain. He held me close.

"Calm down Maka, everything's alright now," he said in a soothing voice. I tried to pull him in closer.

"I t-t-thought you were gone, please don't l- leave me again," I said in between hysterical sobs. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Soul, please f-f-forgive me. Don't be m-mad, I'm sorry I really am s-s-s-sorry," he then pushed me away and held me at arm's length and said,

"Maka, calm down I never left you, I would never leave you, and you know that." He said to me. I felt a slight pinch on my arm, and started to calm down. The fog in my head cleared. I could focus now. I let out a breath, and looked around, only my dad, Dr. Stein and Soul were left in the room. Dr. Stein was holding a needle and I now understood what was happening. I was probably having a panic attack or something.

"Where is everyone?"I asked, starting to calm down. Soul let go of my shoulders. I looked up at him his face was now dry. Maybe I imagined the tears.

"I told to leave and give you some space," Said Dr. Stein. My dad ran up to me and took me in his arms. For once I let him.

"How long was I gone?" I asked, shuddering as I thought of that dark place.

"What do you mean 'gone,' you were here the whole time," said Soul. My dad let me go.  
"But I was- and the stars- you were- and the piano," I said, I was so confused. That whole thing that just happened, it couldn't have been my imagination. It felt too real. Even my face was still stinging from when Soul hit me, "none of that happened, it was all in my head?" I asked then. They looked just as confused as I was. I put my head in my hands. How embarrassing. A hand was gently rubbing my back. I looked up it was Soul. I sighed. Dr. Stein came over to me and said,

"I guess it was in your head, or maybe it wasn't, we don't know for sure what just happened." Dr. Stein said, he glanced at my father and a knowing look passed between then.

"But for now let's try to forget about it alright, there are other matters to deal with. It seems that you opened up the wound that you received a few days ago, while you were squirming around."

Dr. Stein went over to the drawer and took out some bandages and began to open the package, discarding the plastic wrapping on the ground.

"Soul, could you please turn around for a second. I don't know how comfortable Maka feels with you watching." Soul stopped patting my back; I noticed that his face was a little pink. He nodded and awkwardly turned away and walked to the opposite wall, not knowing what to do with himself. Dr. Stein didn't seem uncomfortable with it at all. The gently took off my dress and began to unwrap the bandages, I winced when he touched the wound. I could practically feel my cheeks glowing red when Dr. Stein took the bandages off my chest. My dad looked uncomfortable as well; he was starring at everything except me.

"Prepare yourself, it might sting a little." Said Dr. Stein, he took some green fowl smelling goo out, put on to his fingers and spread it over the wound. I let out a gasp of pain. It hurt like hell, what he said was an understatement. While he rubbed the strange substance on to my wound, I was gritting my teeth the whole time, and let out small squeaks when he pressed to hard. I let out a moan when he was putting on the fresh bandages, they felt like fire.

"All done," he said happily, as if the day was over and he could go home. I rubbed my chest where the bandages now were, man they hurt. Soul turned around and he looked right at me, smiled then flushed. I looked down at myself. Damn. I forgot I had nothing on except my underwear. At least the bandages covered my chest. My face flushed to. I quickly slipped on the dress and tried to hide my embarrassment.

"Well one more test and you will be free to go!" said Dr. Stein. I was shocked, I could just, leave? That easy, Stein was notorious for keeping patients as long as possible in the infirmary, especially the female ones. Well I wasn't complaining.

"Really? I can go as in today?" I asked to clear things up.

"Unless you want to stay another night or two, I wouldn't mind at all." He said with a creepy smile forming on his lips. I shook my head really fast.

"No, no, I feel completely fine." I said quickly, "There is no need to do that, I feel good as new!" I said while thumping my fist at my chest a few times. I tried covering up the groan with an "mmhm."

"Alright, then I will just need a sample of your blood if you don't mind and you'll be free to go." He answered while he pulled an out syringe. "It will be just a prick, nothing more, and this medicine" he bent over and rummaged in the cabinet, "is for you, take it twice a day, once in the morning and once at night, oh I would also like you to come back once a week for a blood test to make sure you are healing properly." He jabbed the needle into my arm. And out came crimson blood. "Oh and if you feel nauseous, dizzy, or if you are experiencing a lot of pain, just come in and I'll do my best to fix you up alright?"

"Yeah ok," I said rubbing my arm. But what about what just happened? Did he really not care about my, uhh experience? "Wait doctor, about what happened earlier" I was cut off before I could finish,

"Don't worry about it; very realistic nightmares after a traumatizing event are not uncommon in children your age." He said standing up, he looked to Soul and smiled. "I best be getting on my way then, there's a movie on at 9 and a couch with my name on it." Dr. Stein walked out and left my dad, Soul and I alone. My dad said,

"I think I'm going to get going as well." He said as we were walking out, "Oh and Maka dear, Tsubaki said she left you some clothes to get changed into, they are outside the girl's restroom." I responded with a thank you.

"Hey I'll wait for you in the front of the academy, ok?" said Soul with a smile, I returned his smile and walked out to the bathroom.

A hand grabbed soul's shoulder before he left. It was Maka's dad, _what did he want now, _thought Soul.

"Soul," he said in a strange voice he never heard come from Maka's father before. It was serious and stern, almost commanding, "I know it wasn't your fault Maka got hurt, I want you to know I don't blame you, and I think Maka feels the same way. But there is something I want to request of you."

"Yeah, what?" he said, still not believing that Maka's dad could ever be serious,

"I have a favor to ask, I never felt like a father to Maka before, not even like a friend. I was never any good at the whole friend thing in general." _Well there's a shocker_, thought Soul. He continued, "Can you just keep her safe, is all I'm asking. I hate to see her in pain, I caused her enough already, since I can't stand at her side like you do, could you do my job for me, if you know what I mean?" he asked now feeling a little awkward having such a conversation with a sixteen year old.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying." Said Soul with a smile, "as a weapon it's already my job to make sure that Maka is safe, and about how she got hurt, it won't happen again, I admit I screwed up pretty bad back there. And as for acting like a fatherly figure, I don't know how good I'll be with that, but I'll try my best." I said, "Oh and you don't have to worry about anything like "that" either. I don't think she's too interested in guys anyway, but I'll protect her from things like that to. You can count on me." Soul added in the end.

"Thank you, Soul," he said back to him.

"No prob, cause that's what cool guys do." Soul said with a smile. He then walked out to go wait for Maka near his motorcycle.

I was almost done changing. The clothes were Tsubaki's and a little large for me, but anything was better than the white see-through hospital gown I had had on. Changing was a lot harder now. Even though the pain meds already numbed the pain, I felt it every time I moved to fast or lifted my arms. But finally after what seemed like an eternity, I was done. Soul must have been worried because I was gone so long. So I rushed out.

He was right where he said he would be, in front of the school waiting for me to jump on and get home. He was leaning against his motorcycle with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face.

"Ready to get home sleepy head?" he asked me while I yawned. Despite the yawn, sleep was the last thing on my head right now.

"Yep," I answered. He started up the bike and I hoped on, holding his waist a little tighter than usual. He noticed because he responded to this by leaning a little farther back for me to get a better grip. I smiled, and he hit the gas. We speed out into the night; the only noise was coming from the rumbling bike. My hair whipped though the wind. It was a nice feeling, for a moment I forgot everything that happened. I looked up the stars, thankfully they were all there.

"You're awfully quiet, what's on your mind?" asked Soul after a few minutes of silence.

"I was thinking about the stars." I answered simply. Soul stifled a laugh. And said,

"Only you would be thinking about astrology after all that happened." I contemplated whether or not to hit him. He stiffened ready for a punch, but instead I snuggled closer to him, and closed my eyes. It was nice to have the old Soul back.

**A/N: So how'd you guys like this one. It's not to good though, i'll try to make the net one batter. Please review and tell me what you think. thanks for all the support. :DD**


	4. Words like Knives

**A/N: I do not own Soul Eater**

I awoke to the sound of an alarm clock. _Ahhh, _I groaned. Fridays were the worst. I never understood why people made such a huge deal out of them. I thought they provided false hope. We still had to do to the academy, and we usually had an exam every other Friday, it wasn't like we got to skip school or were excused from homework. But Saturdays, on the other hand, were the best.

I slammed my hand down on the off button and dragged myself out of bed. I sluggishly got changed in the dark, groping around for a shirt and pants on the floor. I could care less about how I dressed, and if whatever I picked out was really bad, I would change. I dragged myself into the kitchen and smacked the wall looking for a light switch.

_Agah,_ I exclaimed, as the light burned out my eyes. I was blinded for a few moments and lost total sense of direction. When my eyes finally were accustomed to the light I opened the cabinet to look for some food. I rummaged round, all that was left was oatmeal, stale crackers, and some kind of health bar that Maka used to eat.

My stomach growled. I wasn't touching any of that stuff any time soon. Right when I was about to give up on breakfast, I noticed something in the back. I reached and pulled out an old coffee container. I read the back, it said it expired a few weeks ago, oh well it was better than nothing. I read the instructions and did what it told me to, and soon I had a nice toasty cup of coffee.

I was never much of a coffee person; neither was Maka so we never got any. I was about to reach up into the cabinet for some cream, then I remembered that it was empty. I sighed, Maka usually did all the shopping, and since she was told to take it easy, and just stay in bed for at least a week, I was supposed to do the shopping. My stomach growled again, there was a whole fridge filled with eggs and bacon, but I wasn't going to waste an hour to make myself breakfast.

I sighed and sipped the coffee, it tasted stale and disgusting, but it had a sort of a pleasant after taste. I drained the cup in one gulp and put it into the sink. Maka wouldn't be awake for another half hour, not that it mattered anyway. She wasn't allowed to do anything but rest for a whole week, she wasn't even allowed to go to the academy until Monday, and so I was in charge of breakfast and dinner preparations. So far I just bought some food from the local fast food place and used leftovers as breakfast. Good thing Maka would be allowed to cook tomorrow; I don't know how much longer I could stand these leftovers.

My stomach growled again, maybe I should make some breakfast today. I felt guilty for the bad breakfasts all week, so I would make Maka something good today. I wasn't much of a cook, but I could make a mean omelet. I think it was the cup of coffee that got me so into making the breakfast; I cracked a few eggs, sizzled some bacon and even toasted some bread. And in no time breakfast was on the table ready to be eaten. I glanced at the clock; Maka should be up by now. I walked into living room expecting to see her reading a book or something. But it was empty. That was strange, Maka almost never slept in.

I went up to her door; I could see the light shining through it. I opened it, leaned in and with a smile said,  
"Good morning Maka, I made you some breakfast." My face then turned red. Maka was standing in front of her mirror half naked, well not really naked; her chest was covered with bandages but I still felt like I was invading her privacy. "Oh, I'm uhh sorry," I stammered, "I'll just go now." I turned to leave before she could hit but I noticed something strange. Maka didn't turn around when I came in, she normally would have Maka-chopped me for coming in without knocking. But that wasn't what stopped me. I could see her face in the mirror and she was-crying.

"Maka, are you alright?" I asked, feeling worried, but she didn't answer. Tears were still rolling down her face. I walked over to her, completely forgetting that she had no shirt on. I reached and put my hand on her arm, and when my fingers touched her she jumped two feet in the air.

"Maka, is everything alright?" I asked again now really concerned, she was acting just like when she was having that panic attack at the infirmary. She turned away from me and folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, fine," she said, "breakfast is ready? I'll be right down," she was really acting strange now. I put my hand on her shoulder and spun her around to face me.

"Soul, w-what are you doing!" she exclaimed, flustered. I felt my face flush when I realized what I just did. Maka crossed her arms over her chest more tightly and stepped back.

"Oh, I'm ahh, sorry," I said turning away from her and walking back to the kitchen without a backward glance. I sat down at the table and embarrassment flooded over me. God I was so stupid. I completely forgot that she didn't have a shirt on. No wonder she turned away from me, she might have thought I was going too- I slapped my hand to my head. What was I thinking? I really should have knocked first, now Maka thought I was a pervert or something.

She was probably zoning out in front of the mirror and didn't notice me. Maybe she was day dreaming or something, I must have scared the hell out her barging into her room like that. But a simple daydream still didn't explain why she was crying. Was she not feeling well, or was upset because she wasn't allowed back in the academy until Monday. It was probably just some stupid Maka stuff like not being able to clean, or practice, or take notes that got her upset. I told myself there was no need to worry.

A few minutes later Maka walked in, dressed, and stood near the table. Her eyes widened,

"You made all this by yourself!" she said sounding surprised. I looked at the table again; there were two plates of scrambled eggs plus an omelet each, Bacon was stacked up high on a plate and about 10 pieces of buttered toast where stacked next to it, and if that wasn't enough I had made a few pancakes with maple syrup pouring down the sides. I surveyed all the food. _Maybe I did go a little overboard_, I thought.

"Yep, but I do admit I may have gone a little overboard," I said with a smug smile. She was starring disbelievingly at me,

"Well come on and eat!" I said when I noticed she was still standing in the same spot. She pulled up a chair and sat across from me. She was still starring at the food; I just dug right in, piling food on my plate. I wolfed down my omelet and a whole plate of eggs before I started to slow down. Unlike me, shoveling food into my mouth, Maka barley touched her food. She was nibbling on a piece of toast with a pained look on her face. Maybe she wasn't feeling well after all. She normally ate at least half a plate of eggs, glancing at her plate; she wasn't even close to done with a quarter of it.

I finished eating and let out a small burp, that hit the spot. I glanced at Maka who was still nibbling on the toast; I opened my mouth and said,

"Is my cooking really that bad?" I wasn't angry that she wasn't eating, I was just worried. She noticed that I was staring at her and she quickly wolfed the piece of toast down.  
"No not at all, it was great really, I just ate a lot last night and I'm not that hungry." I nodded a little upset, I knew she was lying, she didn't even eat dinner yesterday, but why was she lying, she was never shy about telling me my cooking sucked before, why start now. I got up and picked up a few dishes, discarded the uneaten food into the trash can and went back to get some more, only to find Maka already picked them all up and put them in the sink. This was surprising, Maka hated cleaning up after meals, and it was one of her least favorite chores after dish washing. I went over to the sink to wash the dishes but Maka beat me to it turning on the hot water and starting to scrub them.

"Oh no you don't!" I said taking the dish sponge from her hands, she turned around confused. "Remember, no chores for you until Monday, doctor's orders." I added. She pursued her lips and said,  
"At least let me do something, you made breakfast all by yourself."

"Nope, now go and read or something." I loved torturing her.

"Well thanks for breakfast," she said on her way out into the living room, I smiled. After a few minutes the dishes were done and I glanced at the clock, I had about 45 minutes to kill before I was expected to be in class. I decided to watch some TV. I walked to find Maka sitting crossed legged on the couch, watching some boring documentary. I sighed and sat down right next to her, our legs barley touching. She scooted over a bit so they weren't. This confused me. She did it discreetly, trying to scoot over slow enough so I wouldn't notice, but I did. She was usually the person who got into my personal space, like falling asleep on my shoulder or resting her head on my legs when I was playing a video game or something. I don't remember her ever straying away from my touch before.

I was hurt; looking back she had been acting like this the past week. It was the little things, like not tapping my shoulder when she wanted to say something, stepping a little farther away from me than usual, or flinching at my touch, it might not have seemed like a big deal, but was to me. Maybe I was making a big deal out of this, but I was hurt and I wanted her to know. So she needed some space? I could give her that.

So I got up and walked to the front door to leave to the academy. But Maka's voice came though the hall,

"Hey where are you going so early? The first class doesn't start until 8." I paused. Now she was worried, anger bubbled I me, she was faking it, she didn't care where I was going at all.

"To the academy, I was thinking about starting early today." I said with obvious anger in my voice. Her head popped out from the door way. I turned away and walked out before she could say anything, slamming the door before I left. I wasn't going to forgive her any time soon.

* * *

X ~ x ~ X

This week was one of the worst in my life, almost as bad as when soul nearly died. The pain from my wound was the least of my worries. I was sitting on the ground with my head on my knees, sobbing.

It all started with the nightmare. I kept having the same nightmare over and over, and to make that worse, I think I'm going crazy. I didn't tell anyone, but I keep hearing this voice. At first it was faint and I couldn't make it out, but after a few days I knew what it was, it was the same voice that talked to me while I was in the hospital, passed out. I could tell from the tone it always used, it was soft and deep, almost like velvet, really smooth.

It would come up and talk to me usually after the dream I had. It was the same reoccurring nightmare I have been having since getting out of the hospital.

I would be walking down a very narrow corridor with doors lined up one next to the other. There was a red carpet on the floor and pictures on the wall, but they were all black, black and lifeless. Every time I tried to open a door there was a brick wall behind it. There was a door way off in the distance at the end of the hall. It was different than all the other doors. For one thing it was Black, while other doors were white. The walls were red like blood.

Every night I would get closer and closer to the door and with every step I took the air would become heavier. Last night I even reached for the doorknob before the dream ended. The dream always ended the same way too. When I got to a certain point the walls would spin and I would hear screams, the only thing that wasn't spinning was the black door, after that I always woke up.

What really worried me was what was behind that door. I was dreading every night's sleep, I didn't want to know what was behind it, but I had a feeling I would find out soon enough. The worst part of the dreams was when they were over. The voice would 'come' and talk to me. It would usually ask me questions and for my opinion. At first they were very vague, like what was my dream about or something, but then it started telling me things. Things I really didn't want to hear.

This morning was the worst by far. I almost opened the door this time and the voice was practically shouting. It started off with a hello and good morning, asking if I had a nice sleep. I never answered the voice before, thinking that it was all in my head.

"So how is everything going with Soul?" The voice said. It knew that Soul was a touchy subject for me. I ignored it as usual, but what it said next really sparked my interest.

"You know," it said with a matter of fact kind of voice Soul sometimes used to seem smart, "I could tell you anything you would like to know. And I mean anything, If you want to know the next exam's answers or I could predict the future for you, I could even tell you what is troubling Soul right now." I dropped what I was holding. The voice laughed, but I still ignored it, picking up the book. Soul was troubled? Surly he would have told me if something was on his mind, if he were worried about something.

"Did you ever wonder what he holds back from you? What he doesn't tell anyone, his deepest darkest secrets?" the voice said. I actually thought of that a lot, but I wasn't about to admit it anytime soon, especially to a voice in my head.

I started to get dressed in front of the mirror when suddenly the voice said something that caught my attention.

"Why are you such a horrible person?" It came out of nowhere. I was shocked; it never directly insulted me like this before. I stopped and stared at my reflection, but something was off about it.

I blinked a few times, and tried processing what I was seeing. Looking back at me, it was me alright, but I looked different, scary. I was pale and my hair was black and tangled. I had horns coming out of my head and- wings? My skin looked like paper and my eyes were black and lifeless. I touched my face, it felt normal.

"This is what you really are Maka, you're a monster and you know it." I stood there, paralyzed and in disbelief. Why was my face not in the mirror? Where was my reflection? The wanted the voice to shut up, but it didn't.

"This is how you will end up Maka, if you don't listen to me. You will end up hurting all the people you love. I can see into the future, and it's not too bright for you." Stop it, I wanted to yell. Just go away voice, but it instead continued louder this time. "You want to know my favorite part of your future, it's very sad actually." The voice giggled hysterically.

"I don't care what you see, I make my own future." I responded softly. But this only angered it more. Now it was yelling,

"Well Maka, you think you know more than I do, you think you are wiser, well let me tell you this, not one of my predictions has yet to fail me and I see your life very clearly." The voice lowered to a whisper and said,

"I'll tell you what's going to happen, you want to know, I'll tell you. You will be the reason for Soul's death. I can see it now it's your fault he will die." I was speechless. No, that was impossible, it couldn't know that. It wasn't possible.

"It would be best to stay away from him, let him go. You might give him a longer life if you are absent from it." The voice faded out but before it did said something that made tears fall from my face.

"I also know that he isn't the 'loving and caring' Soul you think he is. Just watch, by the end of this morning one of you will be hurt. After that it will all just go tumbling down." The voice was quiet once more. Tears fell down my face, and that was when Soul opened the door.

* * *

Now I was on the ground, my head on knees, and my eyes wet with tears. I didn't mean to hurt Soul, staying away from him was the right thing. If I was the one who would someday be the end of him, I might as well stay way for as long as I can. I was sobbing even harder now, if that was even possible. It then occurred to me that the voice might be lying to me. It might just be a figment of my imagination. There was no way to tell, but Soul's life was not something I could just merely just guess on.

_It would be better this way_, I told myself. Even if it hurt Soul it was better than him dying because of me. I heard a faint laugh. The voice was wrong on one part though. It said that after this morning one of us will be hurt. That wasn't true, we both were.

**Well how was it? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for all the support you guys! The next might be out either tomorrow or the day after. Oh, and i know this one was really boring and long, i'll try to make the next one more interesting. :DD**


	5. Silent tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

It's been a week since what happened on Friday morning, and I wish I could say things between me and Maka have improved, but I think they have gotten worse. Maka went back to the academy and we walk together every day, but the tension between us is unsettling. I feel far away from Maka, like she pushed me out of her life as far away as she could. What did I do wrong? I have been wanting to ask her this, but never found the right time to. We would either be ignoring each other's existence or having awkward conversations that never seemed to fit in. Today was no exception.

We were walking to the academy when all of a sudden Black star came running in and jumping I front of us.

"Hey, guys what's up?" he said while walking backwards and talking to us. I shrugged and Maka said nothing.

"You two seem gloomy today. Anyway I was thinking of us all going and practicing together. So what about it?" he exclaimed starting to bounce around. Neither one of said anything for a while then Maka broke the silence saying,

"I don't know, I have to go to Dr. Stein's and get the ok from him, but you can go and practice without me if you like." She finished softly glancing at me. I looked away from her.

"Ok then, I guess." Black Star said sounding crestfallen. "I was just hoping you would come back and do some resonating stuff with us. It's been really boring with just kid and Soul. And Crona's away on a mission so it's been really boring." I looked up and glanced at Maka, she was twisting her sweatshirt's sleeves. She told me that today she would be paying Dr. Stein a visit, but she didn't tell me what for. I just assumed it would be a check up and the ok to resume training.

Out of nowhere Black star ran at in between Maka and me saying,

"Damn, I forgot the remedial homework again, Sid's gonna have my head if I don't bring it in today, hey it's only a week late, I mean what's the big deal?" He ran waving goodbye, but before he left his elbow hit Maka's chest and she doubled over in pain. I instinctively grabbed her to set her up right, then remembering everything that happened, let her go. She was having a coughing fit. When it was over I asked her if she was ok, she only nodded and took a step away from me.

I wanted shout at her. I wanted to hold her and shake her and tell her I was sorry and that we should put a stop to this stupid stuff. But I knew no matter what I did it wouldn't change anything. So instead I walked forward, putting her out of my mind. If only I had seen the tears on her face, then I might of stopped.

When we reached the infirmary it was dark and gloomy. My eyes fell on the bed Maka was in the day she was nearly killed. I looked over to it and wished things could go back to that day. If I hadn't of been so stupid none of this might be happening now. I glanced at Maka; her eyes were wide and looking on the bed too. I noticed her shutter. She never did tell me what happened in that dream or hallucination, whatever it was. I thought it was because of what was happening between us, but I realized that it might have been because she was too scared to even say it. I could see the fear on her face. I had to hold myself back from not grabbing her and holding her in my arms.

"Well, hello you two, it's nice to see you both." Dr. Stein rolled in on his chair in front of me and Maka. We both nodded.

"Ok Maka so this is one of the last checkups for you and then you will be free to go!" He said smiling, "I you would just come over here." Maka walked forward to him. He did many basic boring tests that I had seen way to many times, I stared up at the ceiling counting tiles. But when he did the blood pressure test, his smile turned into a frown. Was there something wrong? He listened to her heart, took off his stethoscope and wrote some things down.

"Everything seems to be in order, except for your blood pressure. Is there anything stressing you out or are have you not been getting enough sleep lately?" he asked Maka. Maka remained quiet for a minute as if deciding to tell Dr. Stein something. She glanced at me, and told him,

"No, not a thing, I'm just overwhelmed with all the school work I have to catch up on." She smiled at the end. I frowned; her high blood pressure was probably because of me.

"Yes, yes I understand, but if anything is ah, happening like recurring nightmares or if you have another hallucination just tell me alright." Maka looked uncomfortable but she just nodded, Dr. Stein continued, "Well I bet you're itching to get back to fighting, you can start right away if you'd like, just take it easy."

"Ok, I will." She said with a curt nod, "thanks for everything." We both walked out a few feet away front each other. We didn't talk until we were outside. Maka turned and faced me,

"So, do you want to go practice with Black star?" She asked me. Honestly, I didn't want anything else, but I wasn't going to show it.

"Whatever." I said glancing away from her. I was staring at the ground now, but I couldn't help to hear the dryness and disappointment in her voice.

"Ok then, let's go now they probably started already."

We walked through the woods to the spot where we always practiced. When we got there Kid, Liz, patty, Tsubaki, and Black star greeted us and we got right down to business. We decided to just do some light combat training without weapons. We all split up into teams. Maka and Kid, me and Tsubaki, and Black star against Liz and patty.

Tsubaki wasn't too good at the combat stuff so I snuck a few glances on how Maka and kid were doing. Maka looked tired within the first 10 minutes. She was sweating and I even saw kid punch her in the face so hard she fell down. I was tempted to stop and ask if she was alright, but I didn't. I watched as Kid ran over to her, apologizing rapidly as he helped her up. He offered his hand down to her to help her up. I smirked, she wasn't going to take his hand, she would just ignore it and get up on her own. But instead of that, she took his hand and he pulled her up. It seemed as if he pulled her up to hard and he leaned in forward and landed on him toppling them both over. They both got up laughing.

I was angry, why did she let kid touch her, was there a problem with me? I didn't notice that I completely stopped fighting with Tsubaki and turned around to watch them, Tsubaki was doing the same. She turned to me with concern on her face. Did she think I was jealous? Because I wasn't, I didn't care what Maka Albarn thought anymore.

"I think it's time to start getting back now," said Tsubaki. I agreed silently. Black star booed but Maka and Kid nodded. I noticed how close they were standing. Close enough to grab each other's hands. No, I thought, I didn't care about Maka anymore. She was nothing to me now, just a tool for me to use to become a death scythe.

Every one walked away saying their goodbyes when there was a tap on my shoulder. It was, to my surprise, Maka. _Hmmm. _I hummed at her. I was glad that she actually touched me for the first time in a week, even if she then took a few steps back while talking to me.

"Hey Soul can we umm, practice on our own for a little, I haven't done much since the incident," She said the last word softly, "I don't want to fall behind." I agreed and turned into a scythe for her. She immediately caught me in her arms and started swinging me around to get accustomed to the weight and to get back into using me.

But something struck me odd. Out of nowhere wave of fear, sorrow and regret hit me. I knew that when we were in weapon for we could feel the other's emotions, but I had never felt an emotion this strong before. It scared me.

The fear was overwhelming. It filled me up and clouded my thinking. How could Maka think with this much fear in her? More importantly, why was she scared and of what if anything. I don't know how long she was running and swinging me for because I was lost my thoughts. I could now hear her breathing heavily, and I mean very heavily. She was panting and out of breath but she was running and swinging me at the trees, making lines and trying to hit the same place when she came back to each one.

Out of nowhere I fell from her hands. I immediately changed back to human form to see what was wrong. Maka was lying on the ground, she seemed to have fainted. Her chest was rising up and down really fast; I had no idea what to do. I was helpless, just like that day when she jumped in front of me. I leaned down over her and shouted for her to get up. I had no other ideas.

She suddenly bolted up and we hit foreheads, hard. I jumped away from her and stood up letting a breath out that I realized I had been holding in for a while. I offered her a hand just as kid had done, but she ignored it. I felt as if she had just stabbed me. I anger then turned to concern as she doubled over and went into a coughing fit. I noticed how sweaty she was and looked at the trees. She had cut hundreds of gashes in the trees, more than I had ever seen her do before. Was she crazy!

"Maka what the hell is up with you, are you trying to kill yourself?" I asked her. She remained quietly panting then said,

"I'm sorry Soul, I really am, let's just go home now." I agreed and we walked all the way back. She always stayed two feet behind me. I could hear her breathing heavily, but I didn't offer her help. I just ignored her, just like she had done to me.

I was tired. So tired I couldn't think straight. The voice had been talking to me the whole training session and it angered me so much that I let out all my anger and frustration out on the trees. I fell into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

I was back in the dream, walking down the corridor. I opened every door on the way down just in case to see if there was another way out. But it was the same thing over and over again the same brick wall behind every door. Fear gripped me when I reached the black door. This time it went by too fast, was there less doors, or did I just open them faster?

My hand reached toward the black door, I didn't want to turn the handle, I didn't want to see what was inside, but I couldn't stop. I watched in silence as my hand turned the handle and swung the door open.

The room was exactly like the one before, but the whole room was black except for the picture frames. I walked in and looked around, the door behind me slammed shut; I paid it no attention. The frames had pictures in them but they were blurred, I could see blobs of color but couldn't make out what they were. I walked on.

The frames became clearer as I went on. I could now see shapes of people and weapons. I was almost at the end of the hall, the pictures were still too blurred to tell for sure, but they looked like pictures of me and Soul.

I reached the end of the hall and on the wall was a mirror. It had a strange writing on the top, it didn't look English. I looked into the mirror and was surprised to see not only me but also Soul in it. We were fighting an opponent and it looks like he was defeated by us. I picked up his weapon and walked over to Soul. I was carrying a sword, while Soul had his back turned I swung the sword and stabbed him in the back. I gasped, dots were clouding my vision. No way, it was just a picture, none of this ever happened, none of that will happen.

I looked up at the writing again I could read it now. It was clear as day. I took a few steps back and tripped over something, falling to the ground. I stared at the single word that was etched into the mirror: FUTURE.

**Sorry that was so short. So how was it? Please review:DD Well i said i would make it more interesting i didn't exactly do that:p Sorry about all the boring fluff i'll try to make the next chapter better. Thanks you guys, for all the supporting stuff. :DDD Stayed tuned to find out what will happen next. MAHAHAMA cough cough. **


	6. Waste my Time on You

**A/N: I do not own Soul eater.**

I woke up screaming. My voice echoed though my room and probably the rest of the apartment, but I wasn't thinking about that. I was shaking, and sweat dripped down my face. I was also panting as if I had gone for a run. My bed sheets were tangled and the pillow was wet with sweat, or maybe tears, I wasn't sure. The door suddenly flew open and I jumped.

"Maka! What's wrong! Are you alright?" It was Soul. Just Soul and he was still alive. He stood in the doorway with just boxers on and wide eyes. My vision started to get blurred; tears now fell down my face. I hated crying, I almost never cried until recently, it seemed I was crying almost daily now, but I couldn't control them. I tried to get a steadying breath in and I to say that I was alright, and it was just a nightmare, but it came weird though the tears, it sounded something like,

"I-It w-w-was just a n-n-n-nightmare, I-I-I- I am oka," I tried to say. Soul walked over to me and sat down on my bed next to me. I looked down so he wouldn't see my tear streaked face. I steadied my voice and managed to choke out,

"Really I'm fine. You can go," I choked on the last word. I didn't want him to leave. I missed him so much, more than I'd ever admit to anyone. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around him and apologized over and over. I could feel his eyes on me, why won't he leave already? It would be so much easier if he just left, I could feel the tears in my eyes again. The dream began flashing back to me.

The person here right next to me, I would end up killing. I saw it with my own eyes. I can't do this anymore. I was about to tell him to leave me alone when I felt arms wrap around me. They were stiff and uncertain, but when I leaned in and completely broke down, they were warm and welcoming. I never thought I could miss someone's arms this much.

Soul was murmuring that everything would be okay now. That it was just a dream and I would be fine. I let everything that I had been holding in out now. I don't know how long I was crying into his arms for but then sudden exhaustion took me. My body felt heavy and if Soul wasn't supporting me I think I would have fell over.

"Are you okay now?" he murmured softly. I nodded and let the warmth of his arms take me away. It felt so nice, letting Soul hold me like this. I wanted to stay like this forever. After a minute I pulled away lightly, at first his arms tightened but then let me pull away. I guess he liked it to.

"Soul," My voice cracked a little when I said his name, but I continued anyway, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought I was protecting you, but I was just hurting you." I whispered.

"Can we stop this nonsense?" he said vaguely. At first I thought he meant the moment we just had, but then I realized he was talking about the weeks of solitude were had. I nodded and took his hand to prove the point. He squeezed it.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now. We both have school tomorrow, and I don't want to oversleep." He stood up, I didn't want him to go, I wasn't too keen on getting back to my dreams, or at least alone. I took his hand as he was leaving.

"Can you maybe, stay here?" there I said it. I could feel my face turning red. His hand tightened on mine and he walked back over. I scooted over to make him some room and laid down next to me. He even draped his arm around my shoulders. Normally I would be too embarrassed to fall asleep, but tonight I fell asleep almost instantly. The last thing I remembered was the warmth. Nothing could ruin this moment, I wouldn't let it. Not even a soft wicked laugh as smooth as velvet.

* * *

I woke up with my arm draped over Maka. I was so glad that things between us were better now. Suddenly the door opened and a voice shouted,

"GOOD MORNING MY BEAUTIFUL, MAKA!" I looked up my eyes still droopy. A hand dragged me out of bed and I feel onto the floor with a thud.

"What the?" I said looking up. It was Maka's father, his face was horror stricken. Maka sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked at her dad.

"Papa! What are doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I came to say good morning and have a talk with you about how school was going, but I think the talk will now be on a different topic." He looked from me to Maka and back. I got up and put my hand though my hair. What was this guy's problem?

"It's not what you think, papa It just last night I" He cut me off.

"Maka, just because you are 16 and live alone with a boy you can't" I saw where this was going. Maka's face flushed and I could feel my face turning red. This was totally un-cool. Wild accusations were falling like rain now.

"Hey, listen, nothing happened, the only reason I was in her bed." I said, I had to choke out those last words, "was because she had a nightmare and didn't want to be alone." I lifted myself off of the ground, rubbing the back of my head where the floor hit it. Maka nodded. Her dad looked at me and back to Maka a few times.

"Fine, I don't want to the protective parent but," He ran up to Maka and took his hands into her, "Maka, don't scare me like that again! I don't want you to end up like me." He started crying now. Maka punched him and he hit the door. What was wrong with this guy? I gave Maka a quizzical look and she smiled with her see-what-I-gotta-live-with-smile. I suppressed a laugh. He got up off the floor and said,

"Now for the real reason I came here." This is going to be good. I yawned; I wasn't in the mood for one of Maka's dad boring talks.

"Well as you know it is death's birthday tomorrow and we are all throwing a surprise party for him!" He bounced up and down clapping. Party? No way.

"Well you can count me out." I said stretching. Maka threw me a look and said,

"Don't worry we will be there!" She said cheerfully. My mouth hung open; I was not going to a party, "Right soul?" She said the last part darkly, throwing me a look. Something about the way she said this scared me. I had a feeling if I refused it would cost me. I put on a fake smile and said,

"I meant that I'll there!" I tried to say cheerfully. Maka's dad looked liked he won the lottery and burst into tears again. Maka got up and pushed him of her room all the way to the front door and out onto the street.

"Okay bye, papa, I have to get ready for school, thanks for visiting." She closed the door quickly and sighed. I burst out laughing and she did too. She walked over to me, brushing her shoulder against mine. I smiled as she walked back into her room. I was glad it was all over. Maybe now everything could go back to like it was. I followed her then turned into my room. I looked into mirror and saw a crack on it. It was a jagged zigzag going from one corner to the other. I shrugged it off as nothing. It was only a mirror.

* * *

Death's birthday came fast. Before I knew it Maka was yelling at me from her room to go and put on something nice. Grumbling I dragged my feet and changed. When I was done I waited near the door for her.

What was taking her so long? She tells me to hurry and she's still not done getting ready. How long can it take to slip on a dress, put on some shoes, and brush your hair? It's been about an hour already and if she didn't hurry up then we will be late. I was about to yell, when she came bounding in.

"Hey Soul do you mind zipping up my dress for me? I can't reach the top of it." She said turning around so I could zip it up. I zipped it up in awe. When she turned around was truck with disbelief. Maka could look this good?

She had on a simple, pale pink, strapless gown with the skirt ruffling. There were small white flowers all along the bottom and they got lighter as you looked up. She had pink heels that made her three inches talker, but still now taller than me, and she even had a necklace and matching earrings on. I noticed her hair was curled and let down and she had a headband in her hair. She was stunning.

"Soul, soul? Earth to soul. Are we going or not?" I realized that I had been starring. I quickly turned around and opened the door for her. I never thought Maka could look this good. I didn't even know she owned a dress!

We rode on my motorcycle, which we hadn't done in a long time, I was very aware that Maka's hands where around my waist and that she was so close to me. I never really thought of it before, but we were really close. Did she always hold on so tight? Did she always lean so close into me? I couldn't think strait. Good thing we were almost there. We finally got to the party, in time, and we were talking to kid, Tsubaki, Black star, Liz, Patty and Crona.

They all looked nice, with the exception of Black Star who looked as if he had changed in the dark and then a went out for a run. The party started with an opening speech from lord death (Enjoy the party. Thanks for coming!) Kid threw him a disapproving look and the party started.

It was horrible, we had to dance and I was forced to dance with kid because Crona and Maka danced together and so did Liz and patty. Tsubaki was trying to control Black star during all of this. That left me and Kid, It wasn't too bad until Kid's OCD acting up, and he kept yelling that my turns were off by 15 degrees.

Finally it was over. We were all on the porch just sitting when Black Star said,

"Hey guys! I know what to do, let's make a bet." I groaned I hated Black star's bets; they always ended up with someone getting hurt, humiliated or kicked out of a shop for life. Seriously it did happen. We all looked away from him, none of us wanted to be the next victim.

"I chooooosseeee, Maka!" She groaned and I laughed. Maka threw me a shut-up-look, and I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Why do I have to go?" she asked pleadingly.

"Cause you never go and when you do you chicken out. It's only fair." He said a matter-of-factly.

"Alright, I want you to…" he considered for a moment and then a smile crossed his face. "You have to ask out any guy and go one two dates. Oh and you get three chances."

"What do you mean three chances?" she asked her face flushing.

"You know like If the guy turns you down, or doesn't want to go on another date with you, or if don't like the guy. Something likes that. You can pick anyone." He snickered.

"What are you guys betting for?" I said snickering as well.

"If I win Maka has to do my homework for two months." Maka groaned, that was usually what Maka ended up doing, and I knew she hated doing his homework. This was going to be good.

"What if I win?" Maka asked, I can't believe she was considering it.

"Don't get ahead of yourself just yet, but if you do win I really don't care what you make me do." He shrugged off. Maka sighed and Patty said,

"Maka get a boyfriend? I don't think that's gonna work out." Everyone burst out laughing.

On the way home Maka looked troubled. I couldn't help but say,

"My dear sir would you care to on a date with me." I said this in a high-pitched voice and batted my eyelashes at her. She hit me.

"I do not talk or sound anything like that!" She said angrily.

"Ok, ok geeze Maka, I was joking. Anyway who are you going to ask out?" I figured she would end up asking me out, it was just a matter of time. I would say yes to be a good sport and she would win the bet, but instead she said,

"I'm not sure yet, I was thinking of maybe kid or someone I know well, so it won't be too awkward, but kid will never agree to it." She sighed. We were inside and sitting on the living room couch. Maka was staring at the ceiling, thinking. Maybe I should tell her that I'd be happy to help her out with this. Not that I wanted to go out with her- I mean not that she's ugly or has a horrible personality or anything, I just want to the one who gets to pick what Black Star had to do. That that was it. I was about to open my mouth and tell her this when she sat upright and said,

"What about Alfonso?" Who? I thought, "I mean he's always so nice to me, he even offered to carry my books for me the other day! Maybe he will agree. Then it's settled, I'm asking Alfonso to go on a date with me tomorrow." She ended a matter of factly. Her face flushed and she murmured, "I'm asking out Alfonso." She put her hands over her face and walked out of the room in a half jog into her room.

What was wrong with her? Ok so she found a guy that might say yes, why's she so embarrassed about it, unless she likes him back. My hands clenched into fists and I quickly spread my fingers apart. I didn't care, I shouldn't care who Maka chooses, and it's only a stupid bet. I pushed out all the thoughts in my head and walked back to my room.

Something was nagging at the back of my mind. Why did I care so much about this stupid bet anyway? It wasn't like Maka was going to marry this guy or anything, then I remembered that I didn't care. I looked into the mirror, the crack was larger now, and how did it crack anyway? I probably hit it or something, whatever. Then I heard a noise behind me, it sounded like a whisper, it was very faint but I thought I made out the words. I froze and listened to the rest,

_If you don't care, why are you so angry? What does my Maka mean to you?_

**A/N: Well i hoped you liked it! Sorry it took so long to post, i just so busy, i'll try to the next one come out sooner k? Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Shoot for the moon

**I Don't own Soul eater!**

Maka's date request didn't go so well with Alfonso. It turns out he already had a girlfriend, someone named Sasha, and wasn't too keen on cheating on her. Maka was sitting on the couch, all day yesterday, pouting. I was angry at the relief that flooded into me when Maka told me he said no. I laughed at that when she told me, but regretted it after she looked hurt at my words.

I was home alone now, well not really alone, Maka was out on date with some guy named Vlad. (Who would name their child Vlad?) I was in my room staring at the ceiling bored to death. I was angry at Maka for not asking me, not that she had to- I mean we weren't going out or anything, but I knew her better than anyone else in the world. Shouldn't that count for something?

This was one of the worst days in a long time, for 3 reasons:

One: I had nothing to do, the TV wasn't working and all the people I hung out with were either busy or away.

Two: Maka was out with some mystery guy, for the record, that wasn't what bothered me; I was upset having no one to talk to.

_Really is that why you're upset, it doesn't seem so to me. _

That was reason number three. I put my hands over my ears and tried to tune out the voice, but with little success.

_I think you're upset because Maka is going on a date with someone other than you, am I right?_

Now to top it all off I was going insane.

"Go away, you don't know anything." Talking to yourself is fine, yourself talking back, not fine. At first I didn't know what to make of the voice, thinking it was just my sub-conscious or something, now it was really irritating. What made it worse was that it could read my thoughts and emotions, and I think my memories as well.

_Really? I think I know a lot, like that you feel jealous of Vlad, and that you have feelings for Maka-_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled at it. I was angry now. It was non-stop all day, Maka this Maka that, I felt like punching the voice, but it was in my head, at least I think it was. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted it out of my head. Now.

_So you think you know better than me. You want me out of your head? Are you sure about that? _

"Yeah, I am. Now get out of my head!" I hissed at it. I walked up to the mirror in my room. It was cracked just like before, but worse now. Cracks covered its surface, causing my face to look distorted. Suddenly I got light headed. My eyes drooped and I couldn't stand. I felt like a million pounds. I fell to the ground with a thud. I tried to lift my hand; it felt as if I was chained to the floor.

Colors swirled and I felt like I was falling again. I was almost unconscious when I heard a voice.

"Soul? Soul! Are you OK? Why are you on the floor?" It was Maka. I didn't want to talk to her now even if I could. I let myself fall into the darkness without any struggle, for once happy to finally be in the darkness.

* * *

I walked angrily down the narrow street, my shirt was inside out and the buttons were off by two, but I didn't care. I can't believe that jerk, and to think that he and I might have actually become more than friends. I noticed that I was shaking and my right arm really hurt. I sat down for a minute, oblivious to the dirty sidewalk. I didn't care about this anymore. By 'this' I meant love.

I always thought that someday I would find that perfect other half of me, now that I think of it, I think I'm better off without my other half, whoever that might have been. I had thought for sure that he was the perfect guy, smart, charming, and handsome, not to mention a killer personality and sense of humor.

My anger turned into something else, I wasn't sure what exactly, maybe fear? I couldn't tell. My head throbbed while I replayed what just happened in my head.

It was the perfect set up; romantic dinner, well picnic to be exact, in the woods. Vlad had set up a table with candles and chairs overlooking a cliff. It took about ten minutes to get there and it was not going well up a hill in heels. After three minutes I was winded, so he picked me up and carried me to the top to our awaited dinner. It was perfect until the end.

He took me to the edge so we could watch the sun set together. He was leaning against a tree and I was leaning against him. He leaned in and kissed me, and I kissed him back. Then he did something unexpected, his hands slid down from around my neck to my chest. At first I thought he was going to hold me by my waist, but then his fingers started to unbutton my blouse.

I jumped up and asked him what he was doing; he then pushed me up against the tree and took off my shirt. I kicked him where it counts and tried to run away, but he grabbed my arm and yanked me back, hard. My shirt was yanked off and he flew back into a tree. I grabbed my shirt and ran as fast as I could in heels. Thank death he didn't follow me, and that was how I ended up sitting on the ground in front of some random building in some random part of town.

I sighed, got up and walked home slowly, not to psyched to see Soul. I was closer to our apartment than I thought I was and got there in a matter of minutes. I was going to make a bee-line straight into my room, and try not to disturb Soul, but something seemed off. His door was wide open and the lights were on. He hated his door being open for some reason. Even if it was open just a crack he would freak out and slam it shut. I never understood his reasoning for this.

I decided to just take a peek and then go back into my room. I looked in and my breath was caught. Soul was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. I immediately ran up to him to see what was wrong, but couldn't find anything wrong with him. I stood up to write the numbers on the mirror above Soul to talk to Death. But I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked into the mirror, it was cracked and looked as if someone had punched it, but that wasn't what stopped me. Suddenly fear gripped me. The mirror in Soul's room looked so familiar, and then it dawned on me.

I took a few steps back; the mirror was the same one that was in my dream a few nights ago. I shuttered and my eyes fell on Soul again. So what if the mirror looked similar, all that mattered was getting Soul some help. I took a step forward and reached out with my hand to write the first number, but as soon as my hand touched the glass the world started spinning and I fell into darkness.

* * *

When I woke up I wasn't in Soul's room anymore. I looked around to see where I was, I couldn't make out any shapes, the light was too bright. I shielded my eyes and stood up. I looked down on my clothes; I was wearing the dress I wore to the party a little while back. I was really confused now. Where was I?

The light gave way to darkness soon enough and I could see clearer now. I was in an empty hallway that branched off two ways, right and left, I had no idea where to go.

_So you finally made it. It sure took you long enough; Soul's almost gone now, so it's just us._

At first I thought the voice was back, but then I realized that the noise was coming from right in front of me. I man in a suit and top hap was standing in front of me, how could I not have seen him sooner? His black suit made him stand out like a sore thumb against the white walls.

"I have a proposition for you." He said in a velvety voice. I wasn't here to make a deal, I wanted to leave. And what did he mean when he said soul was almost gone?

"Just let me out, Soul is hurt and I need to help him, let me through now."

"You want to leave? Without Soul?" He said with fake surprise on his face.

"What do you mean without Soul? Is Soul here?" I franticly looked around; behind me was a hall that was darker than the other two in front of me. I needed to leave and find Soul; I was now convinced he was here.

"Yes, he is here. And you have two options: Option 1 is to go though the right hall and you will find Soul and be able to free him." My eyes narrowed. What was this guy getting at?

"But, then you must stay here forever." He said with a grin.

"What's the second option?" I asked him. By the sound of the first option, I don't think the next one will be any better.

"Option two!" He motioned to the left hall, "just walk down the hall and you will become conscious again." He smiled wickedly.

"But, what about soul?" I said roughly, trying to intimidate him.

"He will have to stay here I'm afraid, so which one will it be?" He asked me leaning forward slightly.

What was I going to do? I couldn't leave Soul here to save myself, but I didn't want to be trapped here either. Then I got an idea.

"I have made my decision, I pick…," His eyes got all big waiting for my answer, "neither." The smile that was on his face vanished and was replaced with a look of frustration.

"There is not option three, you pick one or the other, no middle ground." I smiled at him and said,

"You have to learn that you can't always be right; there is another option something you seemed to have overlooked." I finished with a smile. He looked frustrated.

"I told you already there is no other option! You go either right or left, you can't go through the middle!" He was right, I couldn't go through the middle, but there was one way I could go, back.

I turned and ran down the hall behind me. I looked back to see a smile on his face, he knew that I was going to do that. I was scared now, maybe I should have just took the offer with letting Soul go, but then Soul might try to come back for me, I didn't want him to get stuck in here too.

I ran until I was sweating and my side was hurting. I was in pink heels and it didn't help with the running. I tried to take them off but they wouldn't budge. Great I thought, trapped in a nightmare, running from nothing in heels, just my luck.

For what seemed like hours I ran on, occasionally stopping to rest. Where was I going? Will I be running forever? I stopped and fell to the floor with exhaustion. Tears were streaming down my face, I couldn't believe this. Soul was gone; I won't ever get to see him again.

It was then that I realized the big part Soul played in my life. He was not only a weapon, but a friend. He was always there for me whenever I needed help. He held me while I cried and had a great sense of humor. Even if we sometimes fought, it all worked out in the end. If I could take back all those stupid fights, all the name calling, I would. I just wanted to see him one more time.

"Maka is that you?" A voice called. It sounded just like Soul's. Now I was really losing it. I was hearing voices, again.

"Maka, where are you? Maka please!" Now it sounded closer. I lifted my head and saw someone at the end of the hall running towards me. I jumped to my feet to see who it was. It was Soul!

I had never been happier in my life. I ran right into him, knocking him over. We both got up laughing despite everything that was going on. I felt a lot better, now I didn't have to face the problem alone.

Soul and I quickly went over what happened. I told him about the old guy in the suit, and about the choices, ect. Ect. It turns out he had been given the same choices by the same guy, and did the same thing I had done. After we were done exchanging stories we got down to business.

"So what now?" I asked. I had no idea what we were supposed to do now.

"No clue, maybe we should walk…" Soul said pointing to the hallway. So we walked. The hall was dark despite the white walls and red carpet. Soon we heard music. At first it was faint and I thought it was just my imagination, but then it got louder; I looked over to Soul,

"You hear that right?" I said wearily, I hoped he could hear it to.

"Yep, let's follow the sound!" He said with a smile. Like we had any other choice. The hall soon split up into two different paths. We both stopped and looked into them.

"Split up?" Soul suggested. I looked down; I really, really, didn't want to split up. I just shrugged, still looking down.

"On second thought, let's stay together. I don't want you to get lost. I don't want to lose you again." He said, and his face flushed on the last part. I smiled at him and said,

"so where to now?"

"Let's goooo… right!" he said. So we went right. The music was getting louder, I didn't know if that was good or bad. Soon we came to a door. For a while we just stared at it like we had no idea how to use a door. Well, better get this over with, I started reaching out with my hand to turn the knob when Soul put his hand in front of mine.

"Let me, just stay behind me ok?" He asked. I smiled to myself.

When he opened the door I was surprised to find that we were back to the room where Soul used to play the piano to help us all resonate. The room was unchanged except for a man in black in the back. He looked exactly like the guy in the suit.

"Hello Maka," he said, "how's your little adventure going?" the blood froze in my veins. I felt like I couldn't breath. That voice. It was the same voice that had been in my head for weeks. And just to make it clear for me I heard (in my head this time),

_Yes, it is me. Nice seeing you face to face again._

I took a step back, and Soul looked at me.

"You know this guy Maka, I mean besides from before?" he asked when he saw the horror on my face. I nodded and looked back at the man.

"Well Maka, today is the day." He said cheerfully. No, no, no, somehow I knew what was coming.

"What is today?" Soul asked.

"Maka didn't tell you about her little… dream? I'm surprised, she thinks so highly of you. I can tell she cares for your well being more than her own without even reading her thoughts. But I just don't get why she didn't tell you, you are the only guy she trusts now, well besides kid, but I guess she didn't tell you what happened on her _date_," he aid this with amusement, "either, am I correct?"

"Well Maka today is the day when the prediction comes true!" He said madly. I was frozen with horror. No, it was impossible, I couldn't no.

"Maka, on three." Said Soul, this was our code for a fighting technique. He would turn into a weapon and we would fight, but instead of on 3 we did it on 2 so the enemy wouldn't expect it.

"One… Two…" he sprang up and turned into a scythe. I caught him in mid air and sent him swinging against the man. He looked ready for it but instead of moving, stood still. When Soul made contact a bright flash of light blinded me and I dropped Soul.

I looked up to see two Souls. Was I having double vision? I rubbed my eyes.

"Maka, are you ok?" Said both Souls at the same time. They looked at each other and started accusing one another of being the fake Soul.

"Maka, you know it's Me." said one of them.

"Liar, don't listen to him Maka" said another.

"Shut up!" I told them both. They both stopped talking and looked at me. There was a sword on the wall, I picked it up and held it in front of me. I knew what I was doing. I don't know how, I just knew, which soul was real. I ran up to the Soul on the left and stabbed him. He immediately fell and there was a flash of light, then there was only darkness.

* * *

I was lying on the floor next to Soul. My head throbbed, but I still felt intact. Was it all over? I looked over to Soul, he was slowly getting up. I tried to stand and would have fallen over if Soul hadn't caught me.

"Is it all over?" He asked me. I nodded uncertainly.

"So it's all over?" he said with a smile. For once in a long time I wasn't scared. I wasn't scared of losing Soul, I wasn't scared of dying, I just felt…happy. Soul was staring down at me in a funny way. He looked uncertain of something, like he was going to ask me something important.

Out of nowhere he pushed me against the wall, leaned in, and kissed me. At first I was a bit scared, but that feeling was quickly put aside and I just enjoyed the moment.

I pulled away for a second. He took his arms off me, thinking that I didn't want this.

"You're wrong." I said, "This isn't over, it's just the beginning." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

**A/N: So? how was it? I'm gonna put on a epilogue too, i know it ends short so... stayed tuned:)**


	8. Listen to your heart

**A/N i don't own Soul eater**

Epilogue! Listen to your heart

So after the ordeal, we kissed. A lot. I don't know how long I held her for but it seemed like an eternity. We embraced until I reluctantly let go of her. Her face was splashed with pink and looked a little embarrassed by our whole scene.

"So, uhh, how was your date?" I asked stupidly. Yep, I said that, the one thing a girl didn't want to hear after kissing another guy. She looked away quickly and I mentally slapped myself. I mean of all the things I could have said like, _oh well that was nice, you're a great kisser_ or even some cheesy joke like_: are you lost? Cause heaven is missing an angel_. I mean anything could have been better. Like a complement on her shirt.

I looked down to see what she was wearing, I noticed how strangely her shirt was put on, it was inside out and the buttons were off by two. Did she get dressed in the dark or- sudden realization hit me.

"Maka did he try to" I said furiously. She looked away and mumbled,

"I don't want to talk about it." I reached for her elbow but she quickly spun around and glided into the bathroom behind her, I could hear the click of the lock.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, you should get some sleep, it's been a long day." She said through the door, her voice muffled. Yeah, like I was going to get any sleep after that. I sat down by the door and waited for her to come out. Let's just say Maka could win the longest shower in history award.

Finally, she came out. I was still on the floor, my face coved by the shadow of the door, so Maka couldn't see me. She looked right and left and tried to make a bee line for her door but I beat her there.

"We got to talk." I tried to say with authority, but it sounded weak and strained. I was exhausted. She shifted from foot to foot and said,

"About what?"

"You know, about what that guy," I was flustered and my words came out in a jumble, "And what he did to you. Did he force you to do something you didn't want to do or did he try to," Oh man, this was weird, "you know..." I ended with wave of my arms. Her face turned red and she looked uncomfortable.

"He wanted to... Uh… hurt me and he, uh... touched me," her voice was quiet, I slammed my hand against the wall and she quickly added, "but he didn't do anything though, I got away and I'm fine, really. No need to worry." She looked worried, so I smiled at her. I put on a jacket and walked out the door ready to beat the crap out of that guy.

Long story short, Vlad was in the hospital for a week, Maka won the bet, Black star had to ask out three guys and me and Maka were a thing. Right now we were dancing at a party for kid. It was his birthday. He was crying in the corner about how the balloons we all not equal sizes and flipped out when black star popped a blue balloon.

I had my hands around Maka's waist and hers were around my neck. She was dressed in a pale blue dress with a bow around her waist. She had on a blue headband and earrings that went with the dress. All in all, she looked great.

After the song ended I lead her to the terrace thing that hung over the building. It was a probably a nice view, I wouldn't know 'cause we were stuck together like glue, you could say. I heard a giggle and a _shh_ from the corner. I leaned over Maka and she turned around to see who it was. Long behold, it was Black Star and Tsubaki. When Black Star realized that we had seen him he burst out laughing.

"So you guys weren't joking? Wow I can't believe you fell for each other, you're so different, you know I still don't believe it!"

"Hush Black Star, well I think it's cute! Best of luck to you!" Tsubaki said. I felt really strange holding Maka's hand in front of them all, but since we were a couple, this is what couples did right? I pulled Maka in close and kissed her, just to prove my point to Black Star. I caught a glimpse of an awestruck face and a hand pulling Black Star away.

We finally stopped kissing Maka put her hands around my waist and pulled me in so close that our hips were touching. I laced me hands around her neck while she laid her head down on my shoulder. So what if we were different? Opposites attract, so we were perfect. I let my thoughts drift and for once I wasn't scared or worried or angry, I was just… happy. And I was going to keep it that way.

**So.. that's it! sorry it took... three weeks to put it up. I had no power for a LONG time so yeah. Well thanks for all the support, plz review and for reading!**


End file.
